Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: Exploration/Lightning Returns
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: Exploration of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. General stores: Buying recovery items At general stores, you can purchase items such as Potions, Remedies, or Phoenix Down to restore lost HP, cure status ailments that lower your parameters in battle, or revive yourself when your HP has dropped to zero and you can no longer fight. Keep in mind that there is a limit to the number of recovery items you can carry, so plan your shopping wisely and buy only what you need for the task at hand. Outfitters: Buying garb and adornments At the shops, you can purchase garb that improve Lightning's parameters in battle and adornments, which do not affect parameters, but rather just allow you to further customize her look. The wares on offer will differ from shop to shop, so be sure to check out inventory of any new outfitter you come across. There are more than 80 kinds of garb to be found around this world, and each has its own individual characteristics. Pay attention to features like how much they raise different parameters or how many abilities they can have set to them, and find your own perfect style. Forges: Buying weapons and shields At the forge, you can purchase equipment such as weapons and shields, which can be equipped to improve your parameters in battle. When you have saved up some gil, visit these shops to buy new and more powerful equipment and make Lightning ever more formidable in battle. The forges in every land are hard at work each day and new stock appears periodically. Forges: Improving weapons and shields You are now able to modify your weapons and shields at forges. In order to upgrade your weapons or shields, you will need extra components, such as Mighty Material or Sword Polisher. The rank of your equipment and stage of modification determine the quality of the components you will need. Most components used for modifying weapons and shields can be obtained through battle. You'll also find that these components can be bought at adventuring essentials shops.. There are two ways to modify equipment: upgrading and downgrading. Upgrading improves the parameters of your weapon or shield. Each weapon or shield has a limit to how much it can be modified, or the number of upgrades it can take. If you keep on upgrading your equipment, it will reach its limit. By downgrading, you can take back any modifications. Downgrading returns some of the components used in the upgrading. Sorcery shops: Synthesizing abilities Sorcery Shops: Leveling up abilities You are now able to level up your abilities at sorcery shops. If you have the required malistones, you can level up an ability that has reached its limit, opening new possibilities for growth. There are nine grades of malistones, and the current strength of you ability dictates the number and type of malistones that you will need. Abilities that can be leveled up are marked with a ^. By repeatedly leveling up and synthesizing your abilities, they will eventually reach the highest level (Level ★). Try to collect as many malistones as you can to grow your abilities. Adventuring essentials: Buying monster notes At these information brokers, you can purchase monster notes. These notes tell you about your enemies' weaknesses, how best to stagger them, and other useful battle information. In battle, you can check this information using / Libra, or you can view it in the field by pressing / to open the main menu, and selecting Bestiary. Restaurants: Recovering HP HP (health) can be restored by dining at restaurants and taverns. *The more expensive the item, the more HP it will restore. *You will be able to see how much HP will be recovered by looking at your HP gauge. The menu and offerings will vary from shop to shop. Travel the world to find the perfect fit for your tastes. Bon appetit! Inns: Recovering HP in exchange for time Rest your tired bones at an inn until the hour of your choosing and restore all of your HP (health). The latest you can stay is until 6 AM, when you must return to the Ark. Time will continue its onward march while you rest, so try not to sleep through the end of the world. Riding the monorail The four continents of Nova Chrysalia are linked by a rail system. Luxerion serves as a main intersection of these rail lines and has two stations: North Station and South Station. North Station connects Yusnaan, while South Station links the Wildlands and the Dead Dunes. When you wish to ride the monorail, speak to one of the station workers on the platform. Select your destination and you will be able to board the monorail as long as you can pay the fee. You can queue to board the monorail before the cars even arrive, but you will lose any time between that moment and the next scheduled departure. You can check the departure schedule by looking at the timetable near the ticket seller inside the station. Bon voyage. Time-operated doors and gates In these last few islands that stand amidst the Chaos, there is a system of time-operated doors and gates which are used to keep out potential dangers and preserve public order. In Luxerion, entry and exit from the Warren is barred most hours of the day, its inhabitants are kept locked in by a gate which only opens between midnight and 6 AM. The time-operated doors and gates are shown on the map by gate markers. You should be able to find out when a particular door or gate opens by investigating the area near it for a notice of some kind. Once discovered, the information will be recorded on your map. Smashing boxes When you see crates with red frames, attack with your weapon to break them open. Draw your weapon with / and then face the box and attack. After you smash a box, you may find items in the aftermath. Sometime boxes might block the way, and breaking the with / will clear the path so you can keep moving forward. The Chaos The sea of Chaos encroaches upon the little land left in the world, with Chaos infusions appearing in cities and wilds alike. Monsters become stronger within the Chaos! *Monsters' HP, Strength, and Magic are boosted by 50%. *Monster restore HP indefinitely through a constant Regen effect. *Monsters are less likely to recoil, regardless of the attacks used. *Monsters will be able to quickly shake off any debilitating or debuffing effects. *Debilitating and debuffing effects last longer than usual on Lightning. However, there are some advantages to be found in battling monsters within the Chaos. You will have a better chance of receiving items, and will receive more gil and EP. When you defeat the monsters spawned by a Chaos infusion, the Chaos will disperse. Weigh the risks and decide for your self whether or not to avoid these battles. Soul seeds and soul seed traders Soul seeds, the small lights found burning in the darkness of the Chaos, are a mysterious substance said to be the seed that spawn monsters. Soul seeds are born from within the sea of chaos, but they will linger for a short period of time even after a Chaos infusion disappears, so you do not necessarily have to fight monsters to collect them. Including Baird, there are four soul seed traders, one in each area of the world, who will gladly pay you for soul seeds. Soul fragments and the soul seed traders Trading for Dajh's soul fragments The soul seed traders have one of Dajh's soul fragments, which they acquired for research purposes. They will trade you their soul fragment of you collect both of the following items: *A moogle fragment that can be found in the moogle village in the Wildlands *Soul seeds that can be found in the Chaos Finish gathering all of the soul fragments so that you can return them to Sazh. Luxerion: The four numbers (code) The Children of Etro are holding nightly rituals in which they murder innocent women. In order to crash their gathering, you will need to learn the code that they use to grant access to their members. It is made up of four numbers written on four walls somewhere around Luxerion. These numbers appear at 6 AM, and once you have learned the code, it will not change. If you cannot find the walls which have been emblazoned with these numbers, try gathering information from the townspeople. It's likely someone will have noticed such an odd phenomenon. Luxerion: The cathedral's saint The cathedral in Luxerion is home to a saint. She is heavily guarded, and the only way to meet her is late at night. To get into the cathedral then, you will have to first clear up a little problem for her servant, Aremiah, who can be found near the entrance to the cathedral. Try visiting the cathedral between 10 PM and 6 AM to meet Aremiah. Yusnaan: The boss's note The boss has written down the four locations where fire works are launched. *10:30 PM Cactuar statue, Reveler's Quarter *11:00 PM Central Avenue *11:30 PM Slaughterhouse, Champion's Quarter *12:00 AM Station, Glutton's Quarter You may also find other ways to obtain fireworks; in any case, collect ten of them by 12:30 AM. Yusnaan: The Slaughterhouse In the Slaughterhouse, contests of skill are held from 7 PM each night until 3 AM the next morning. Entering ta Slaughterhouse tournament will consume ten minutes of your time. If you win, you will receive a reward; if you cannot win, use Escape to flee. When you lose, you will not only lose the ten minutes of time, but you will also be penalized for using Escape. Yusnaan: Musical treasure spheres Soulful sounds from a brass horn can be heard coming from the musical treasure spheres that Lumina has left around town. These special spheres also have ghostly notes dancing around them—so they shouldn't be too hard to find! The Wildlands: Caring for the Angel of Valhalla By giving specific items like gysahl greens to the wounded chocobo, which you found in the wildlands, you can help him heal and grow strong again. When the chocobo has recovered, you will be able to ride him across the land, and thanks to his ability to jump great heights, you will be able to reach previously inaccessible locations. There are several kinds of items that are good for chocobo health. Get your hand on all the items you can find, and you're bound to find the best medicine for your new steed! The Wildlands: Riding the Angel of Valhalla You can ride upon the back of your white chocobo to move around the Wildlands. Chocobos run at about the same speed that Lightning can achieve by dashing, but riding a chocobo will not reduce your action gauge. you'll be able to run from one end of the wilderness to the other without any repercussions. How to ride your chocobo : / : Mount and dismount the chocobo : / : Attack : / : Jump Lightning automatically climbs off her steed when talking to people or during other events. You can also give the white chocobo a secret name that only you will know. The Wildlands: Fighting with the Angel of Valhalla When you are riding the chocobo or near to him, you will be able to fight together. The actions that that the chocobo can take during battle differ based upon the strength of his bond with Lightning. If you take good care of your chocobo, he will grow to be a powerful ally for Lightning. Your bond with your chocobo and its abilities :Chocobo bond (level 1): Pecks continually at enemies. He restores some HP to his mistress when she's a pinch. :Chocobo bond (level 2): Strikes at weaknesses using first-tier elemental magic. He can strengthen his mistress with buffs, and restore HP to his mistress when she's in a pinch. :Chocobo bond (level 3): Strikes at weaknesses using third-tier elemental magic. He restores a great deal of HP to his mistress when she's in a pinch. The Wildlands: Soaring with the Angel of Valhalla Now that the chocobo's wings have healed, he can glide through the air with Lightning on his back, allowing her to reach distant heights. Press / to make him jump, and then hold / to catch an updraft and continue soaring. By using this ability, Lightning will be able to reach high places that she could not reach by jumping alone. When you find a place that looks like it might be accessible by soaring, take to the skies with a "Kweh!" The Wildlands: Growing gysahl greens You can use Sarala's field in Canopus Farms to grow gysahl greens. Investigate the mounded soil in the fields to plant vegetable seeds. It will take approximately six hours for your crop to sprout and mature. Vegetable seeds can be bought from wandering merchants in Canopus Farms, and may also be found in the expansive plains in areas like the Grasslands. You can give the greens that you grow to your white chocobo, or sell them in shops for profit. The Wildlands: Expanding your fields If you give Sarala in Canopus Farms some forest fertilizer, she will till the fields and add up to four planting rows that you can use or growing crops. The more land you have available, the more gysahl greens you should be able to harvest. You can find forest fertilizer in the Jagd Woods. You will see mounds of soil in the places where you can collect fertilizer. Search for the shovel markers that indicate fertilizer deposits. The Wildlands: Caius's curse Within the temple of the goddess, filled with the great Chaos, Lightning's HP slowly and constantly drains away due to a curse cast by Caius. Keep a constant eye on her remaining HP as you navigate the temple. The effects of the curse only last while you are inside its walls. Once you leave, the curse will fall away. The Wildlands: Dajh's Soul Fragments Find Dajh's soul fragments In order to save Sazh, you will have to put Dajh's soul back together again. It has been splintered into five fragments and scattered across the world of Nova Chrysalia. :The first fragment: Found next to Sazh's house. :The second fragment: Chocolina could have some information about it. :The third fragment: One of the soul seed traders may have found it. :The fourth fragment: A "Cactair" in the Dead Dunes? What's that? :The fifth fragment: Offered up as a prize in Yusnaan's Slaughterhouse. When you have collected all five soul fragments, bring them to Sazh and put his heart at ease. The Dead Dunes: Warp points Throughout the Dead Dunes, you will find red cactuar statues that are thought to have been left by some ancient civilization. When Lightning touches one, it is activated as a warp machine. You can use the statues to warp to other locations which Lightning has already activated. Whenever you find a red Cactuar statue, remember to have Lightning investigate it. The Dead Dunes: Fighting with Fang In the Dead Dunes, Fang will fight alongside you as an ally. Fang will keep an eye on your enemies' condition, watching out for debilitating status ailments and striking out where it will do damage. Use your debilitating and debuffing abilities wisely and work together with Fang's style, and the battles should go your way. The Dead Dunes: Locked doors and cruxes Within the Dead Dunes' deserts and ruins, you'll find doors that are sealed by monuments that need cruxes to be unlocked. The keys to breaking the seal on such doors and monuments are called Pilgrim's Cruxes. Pilgrim's Cruxes lie hidden in both the desert and the ruins, waiting for the right adventurer to find them. If you have trouble finding the Pilgrim's Cruxes yourself, try asking around among the bandits. The Dead Dunes: Timed Doors Within the ruins of the Dead Dunes, there are certain doors called timed doors, which automatically swing open or closes each hour. The clock-shaped device at the top of such door serves a guide. *When it is blue, the door can be passed through. The time displayed indicates how long there is until it next locks. *When it is red, the door is locked. The time displayed indicates how lock until it next opens. If you proceed without paying attention to these guides, you might get stuck behind a locked door. Use these timers wisely when you plot your course so that you do not waste precious time. The Dead Dunes: Triggered Doors There are triggered doors within the ruins of the Dead Dunes. These triggered doors are marked with a red symbol. You will be able to open these doors by finding devices marked with the same red symbol and activating them. When you find your path blocked by one of these triggered doors, look for a device nearby that shares the same red symbol. The Ultimate Lair: The law of the ultimate The Ultimate Lair is an unknown ruin born from a lost dimension. In this place alone, time does not stop during battles. Will you be able to reach the deepest levels within the limited amount of time you have available to you? Making your way through the labyrinth: *Keep moving downward to reach the deepest levels. *As you defeat the enemies on each level, you will gain access to warp devices that lead to lower floors. *The enemies re all Last Ones. If you already drove a particular species into extinction, those specimens will not appear. *With a higher battle score, you can jump several floors deeper. *You cannot use Chronostasis in this ruin. You can continue deeper or turn back: the choice is yours. Defeat the most terrible of beasts and dispatch the ultimates into oblivion. The final battle: The four Trial Doors When Bhunivelze awoke, five doors were unsealed within God's Sanctum, in the great cathedral. These are the Door to Creation, which leads to your final battle, and the four Trial Doors. You need not undertake these trials to face Bhunivelze. However, if you do choose to step through the doors and overcome that which lies within, Lightning will become all the more powerful. Category:Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII